


One Last Adventure

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: OQ Prompt Party 2020 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Character Death, Dreams, Dreamscapes, F/M, Future Character Death, Grief/Mourning, OQ Prompt Party 2020, Post-Canon, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Instead of answering her immediately, Robin carefully turns to guide her to the bench again, sitting next to her before he speaks.  "Do you remember when I told you that I would be right here, waiting for you, when it was time?  What do you say to one final adventure with me, milady?"
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Series: OQ Prompt Party 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864084
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	One Last Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 3 August 2020  
> Word Count: 1061  
> Written for: OQ Prompt Party 2020  
> Prompts: 31 [Robin coming to Regina one last time in her dreams to guide her to the afterlife.] & 119 [Robin is the one to welcome Regina to the afterlife]  
> Summary: Instead of answering her immediately, Robin carefully turns to guide her to the bench again, sitting next to her before he speaks. "Do you remember when I told you that I would be right here, waiting for you, when it was time? What do you say to one final adventure with me, milady?"  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent post-canon piece that takes place a few decades after the series finale. Just consider everything we know about all the characters up for grabs.  
> Warnings: Major character death  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, okay, so I may or may not have submitted one of the two prompts used here so that I could write this fic …though I wasn't quite expecting it to end up like this. Then again, Snow White couldn't be left out. LOL And yes, I teared up writing this, so you're not the only one who got emotional over this. The title and some of the wording in this fic are inspired by "One Last Time" from _Hamilton_ , and I'm not even the slightest bit sorry about that.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Thanks to Taylor for the quick look at this. Much appreciated!

Eyes fluttering open, Regina finds herself in the tavern again, the room shadowed save for the space lit by the merrily blazing fireplace. She knows this place well, has been here off and on over the years since that fateful day she almost died at her younger son's hand. Each time she comes here, it's a balm to her soul and her mind, these brief moments wrapped in the surety and sanctity of her soulmate's love and support. Every time she's tried to dream herself into this place, to be with him, it never works. Robin always must instigate their dreamscape visits, no matter how badly she may want it another way. But he always brings her here when it's important.

And so she sits on the bench, eyes closed as the fire's warmth penetrates to her very marrow. She's been so cold lately, and this is a lovely respite to _actually_ feel warm without the need for magic. It's been harder to sustain the magic, too, not that she's said a word of that to anyone. Quinn may know. Mal likely does. But no one else. She's not even sure Zelena knows. There's no need to worry anyone unnecessarily.

The sudden blossom of heat on her shoulder brings her out of her thoughts and she turns just as she hears a welcomed _Hello, love._

"Robin." The word is barely more than the breath it's uttered on, but she knows he hears it by the smile lighting up his face. She turns to stand and launch herself into his open arms, tears slipping down her cheeks as they hold each other close and sway gently to the music in their hearts.

"You look ravishing as always, milady," he finally says, wiping at her cheeks with a gentle finger.

"I do not. I'm old and wrinkled and gray and--"

"And absolutely stunning in every way." He kisses her sweetly, and every worry just seems to melt away. She revels in his touch, his love, his _everything_.

"I've missed you, Robin."

"And I, you. But perhaps you needn't miss me so much any longer."

She frowns at that. "What do you mean?"

Instead of answering her immediately, Robin carefully turns to guide her to the bench again, sitting next to her before he speaks. "Do you remember when I told you that I would be right here, waiting for you, when it was time? What do you say to one final adventure with me, milady?"

It takes longer than it probably should for realization to dawn on her, but when it does, tears well in her eyes again and she feels her body alternately go hot and cold. Robin pulls her into a tight embrace, and she nuzzles into the side of his neck, feeling his heart beating against her own chest.

"W-Will it hurt?" she finally whispers.

"No," he replies just as softly, and she can hear the tears in his voice. "I've made sure that it will be as painless as possible. You'll pass easily and quickly in your sleep, dreaming happily of better times when you didn't ache and feel the weight of your age and your choices and your loneliness so strongly."

"But I won't get to say goodbye to anyone?"

Robin shifts to look at her, cupping her face in his hands. "Regina, love, you've been saying goodbye to everyone you love each time you part ways ever since the day I died. Before that, really. You've always had that fear that they'd be taken from you somehow, that you'd never have another chance, so you took it while you had it. There is not a single member among your friends and family that doesn't know exactly how much you love them."

"But the great-grandchildren. Lucy's grandbaby…"

"Love, they know you love them, and we will always watch over them, but it's time."

"When…"

Robin kisses her, and she feels every ounce of his love for her, returning it with everything she's ever felt for this man. Partway through, there's a strange lightening in her chest, a pulsing like the True Love's Kisses she's had with Henry in the past.

And deep down, she knows.

*****

The proclamation, so clearly written by Snow White, appears to everyone possible within the United Realms the instant it's been approved. All flags within the United Realms immediately lower to half-mast immediately afterward and stay that way until a month after the internment in the family crypt.

_It is with our most profound and deepest regret that we must inform all of the citizens of the United Realms that our beloved Dowager Queen, Her Royal Highness, Regina Mills, the Good Queen who united all of us with love and sacrifice of the highest degree, has finally succumbed to the ravages of time and passed away peacefully in her sleep last night._

_She is survived by her twin sister, Quinn; their combined five children, Henry {Ella}, His Royal Highness King Henry {Sarah}, Roland {Penny}, Heike {Rachel}, and Lily; her sister, Zelena {Chad}; her niece, Robyn {Alice}; ten grandchildren; four great-grandchildren; one great-great-grandchild; several nieces and nephews, both by blood and by choice; and countless friends and extended family._

_She is preceded in death by both parents, four children, her first love, her prized steed, and her soulmate, who hopefully kept his promise to meet her on the other side._

_Regina overcame so many obstacles over the years to become our beloved Good Queen. She earned her redemption through perseverance and hard work, despite the desire to give up several times. She has taught us all so much about how anyone can come back from any transgressions, no matter how big or how horrible, if we truly want it. And she has led us with grace, humility, dignity, and the poise of a true queen._

_Even though she hasn't ruled in many years now, her influence will be felt for generations to come._

_In lieu of flowers, the family requests that you donate to the Regina Mills Children's Fund or any of the charitable organizations that she supported over the years. Once the family has been able to mourn a bit, they will announce the time and date of the memorial service for our Good Queen, so that all may have the chance to pay their respects to this incredible woman who touched us all._


End file.
